Take Me Back
by President Emilee
Summary: Boom! Another story! So some people wanted me to continue with 'We Made A Deal', so here you go! :)


Take Me Back

A/N: Okay, people wanted me to continue my story 'We Made A Deal' which was the squeal to 'The Kitchen'. So I tried my best! And you can tell I have a lot of time on my hands with how many stories I've come up with.

"Are you okay honey?" Lillian looked up at Harold from her work, she nodded and asked why. Harold walked over to her and said "You look kind of pale." Harold then pressed the back of his hand to her warm forehead "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Lillian gently moved Harold's hand away from her head "Yes I'm fine." Lillian heard her husband sigh. "Okay, just don't push yourself too hard." Harold watched his wife focus her attention back onto her work. She had been acting differently lately, she had somehow distanced herself from him. Harold left her office and headed to his, on the way there he thought of a perfect idea on how to make Lillian feel better. Once Harold left her office, Lillian leaned back in her chair and rested her head in her hands. She looked around as the guilt started to tear at her, Lillian began to feel so bad for cheating on Harold. And knowing that she helped the man that cheated on her daughter as well didn't make her feel any better. She hadn't been feeling very well lately, and she was very worried that she might be pregnant. Lillian thought about how she and Shrek didn't use protection and she could still get pregnant at her age. But the worst part was that Harold had a vasectomy and that would be a dead giveaway that she had slept with someone else. Lillian stared out of the open doors by the balcony and to the beautiful day outside. She had to find out soon if she was pregnant, and if she was…then Lillian didn't know what she was going to do.

Shrek had been closely watching Lillian's actions lately, she hasn't really been herself and he knew it had to do with what happened that evening. He too had been feeling guilty for cheating on his wife with his mother in-law. It's been a couple of months since that evening and Fiona and Shrek have had sex since then, but it wasn't the same for Shrek. After making love with Lillian and feeling what it felt like with an experienced woman, Shrek wanted more. But he knew it would never happen again, it was a onetime thing. Shrek was walking to the front doors of the castle after returning from a walk around the kingdom, Puss and Donkey ran over to their best friend. "Shrek! What's up? You've been kind of distant." Donkey said, Shrek slightly shook his head "Nothing's going on. And I've been here." Puss looked at Donkey, then to Shrek "Did something happen?" Puss asked, Shrek stopped walking and said "No! Nothing's wrong!" he continued to walk until Donkey stood in front of him. Shrek looked down at the two animals and sighed "Alright, something did happen. But you can't tell anyone! Alright!" both Donkey and Puss nodded. Shrek rubbed the back of his head with his hand and said "Lillian and I slept together." Donkey's mouth dropped open and Puss's eyes bulged open. "You had sex with Lillian!?" Donkey loudly said, Shrek quickly shut his mouth "Yes. I did. This was months ago but I don't know how to explain it. I feel guilty about cheating on Fiona, but at the same time I don't. The sex was amazing with Lillian." Shrek then felt a hand being pressed to his face. He slightly stumbled and looked at the person who slapped him. "You slept with my mom?!" Fiona screamed, Shrek pressed his hand to his stinging cheek and stared at her dumbfounded. "How could you?! She's my mom!" Fiona continued yelling, Donkey and Puss slightly backed away from the couple. "Fiona…just listen." Shrek gently said, he didn't want to make this argument even more heated "No you listen! I'm going to go talk to my mother and see what happened!" Fiona began to run up the stairs and to her parent's room. Shrek chased after her.

Harold and Lillian were now in their room, it was late in the evening and Harold was in bed reading a book. Lillian was doing the same until her stomach turned, she put her hand over her mouth and pushed the covers aside. She then sprinted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Harold moved the covers as well and walked into the bathroom, he watched his wife kneeling next to the white object. "No, don't look at me." Lillian mumbled, Harold got a wet washcloth and pressed it to the back of her neck "In sickness and in health remember?" Lillian's stomach turned again when she thought about her affair with Shrek. After making sure she was done, Lillian stood up and walked to their bed, Harold was right behind her with the washcloth. "Are you sick dear? You look pale, now you're throwing up." Harold took a second but Lillian hadn't acted like this since she was pregnant. "Lillian are you pregnant?" Lillian looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. Both of their heads snapped towards their door when it busted open. Fiona stood in the doorway with a very angry look upon her face "How could you!" Fiona yelled at her mother, Lillian felt sick again knowing that her daughter knew what had happened. "Fiona please, just listen." Lillian said, the same hand that slapped Shrek slapped Lillian across her face. Harold wrapped his arms around Fiona to prevent her from attacking Lillian anymore. "He's my husband!" Fiona continued to yell, Shrek finally walked into the bedroom slightly out of breath. He looked at Harold with his arms wrapped around Fiona who was fighting against his arms. He then looked at Lillian with her hand pressed against her cheek with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What the hell is going on?" Harold asked, he slowly let go of Fiona and looked back and forth between his wife and son in-law.

"What's going on? What happened?" Harold asked again, but in a much calmer voice. Fiona was pacing back and forth mumbling things to herself. Shrek walked over to Lillian and saw the red hand print on her cheek, Lillian looked at Shrek and sniffled. "Lillian and I…we…uh…" Shrek could not spit out the words, Lillian stood up and said "Shrek and I…we slept together." Harold looked at his wife with fire in his eyes, he then looked at Shrek and charged at him. "She's my wife! Your mother in-law! What the hell were you thinking?!" Harold yelled, Fiona stepped in and looked at Lillian as she yelled "I can't believe you would sleep with my husband! You cheated on dad!" Lillian and Shrek stood there in silence, they both let their spouse let it all out. After Harold and Fiona finished yelling Lillian stepped forward and said "Can Shrek and I tell you what happened now?" both Harold and Fiona didn't say anything. Shrek stood next to Lillian and listened to her as she re-told the story. "I went down the kitchen months ago in the middle of the night. There was only one candle lit, so you really couldn't see anything. Anyways, Shrek went down there as well. Thinking I was Fiona, he came up to me we started groping each other, started to kiss and then we realized that it wasn't you two." Lillian pointed at Harold and Fiona. "But then you two were busy one day, leaving us alone. I went to Lillian's room to see if she was okay after getting hit in the face with a volleyball and one thing lead to another and we slept together. It was a onetime thing! We promise it won't happen again." Harold looked at the sadness upon Lillian and Shrek's face, you could really see that they both felt guilty. It then hit Harold. His face turned red and his clenched his fists and said "Is that why you've been pale and throwing up? Are you pregnant with Shrek's baby?" Fiona's head snapped towards her mother. She lunged at her and yelled "You bitch!" Shrek quickly stepped in front of Fiona and wrapped his strong arms around his wife, he backed up with her kicking and yelling. Lillian sat down on the edge of the bed and didn't say anything, she didn't even make eye contact with Harold. Shrek dragged Fiona out of the bedroom and took her to their bedroom.

"What if you're pregnant?" Harold whispered, Lillian continued to look down at the ground and said "I don't know if I am. I could be just sick." Harold mocked a laugh and said "Yeah, sure you're sick. You opened your legs wide for Shrek, so more than likely you're pregnant!" Lillian looked up at Harold and ran off. Harold sighed and sat down on the bed where Lillian once was. Lillian opened a door and slammed it shut behind her, she collapsed onto the bed and cried so hard she started to have a panic attack. She finally calmed herself down and sat up, Lillian thought about what she was going to do next. She had to get tested to see if she was pregnant, so she called up her personal doctor and waited for her to arrive. Harold looked up when he heard the front doors being opened, he saw their doctor walking in and greeting Lillian. He rushed downstairs but it was too late, the room that they went into was closed and locked. Lillian smiled at the female doctor in front of her and asked "Doctor Kennedy, how are you doing today?" the middle aged woman that Lillian has known for quite a while smiled at the queen and said "I'm wonderful Lillian, how are you. I haven't seen you in a while." Lillian nodded and said "I know. What's going to happen next has to be confidential." Doctor Kennedy smiled as she nodded. "I might be pregnant." Doctor Kennedy raised an eyebrow as she said "But Harold had a vasectomy years ago." Lillian turned red and said "Yes I know. Umm, I had an affair." Doctor Kennedy didn't judge the queen. All she did was nod and began to take blood from the queen's arm.

A week has gone by and Fiona did not want any contact with Shrek, or her parents. Shrek spent his day with Donkey and Puss, since no one else wanted to be around him. And Harold and Lillian barely spoke to each other. When Lillian finally got results back from Doctor Kennedy, it gave her the biggest relief of her life. Lillian walked into Harold's office and threw the papers onto his desk, Harold stared at her in shock and finally looked down at papers. "I guess when I opened my legs it wasn't good enough." Harold looked up at Lillian and watched her walk away. He rubbed his face with his hands and rested his elbows on the desk. Lillian saw that Shrek was sitting outside, so she went to him. Lillian sat beside him on the bench and said "I'm not pregnant." Shrek turned and looked at her, he nodded and said "I'm sorry about everything. It was my fault." Lillian shook her head as she said "It would've gotten out sooner or later." Shrek watched the queen stand up and walk back into the castle. When Lillian entered the castle Fiona was walking down the stairs at the same time. Both woman stared at each other, Lillian was getting ready for a battle with her daughter. Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, Lillian stood her ground as she clasped her hands together behind her back. Fiona was now standing face to face with her mother, Fiona's eyes traveled down to her mother's stomach. Lillian got the hint and said "No I'm not pregnant. I guess I'm not a very good mother. I either can't get pregnant or my child hates me. Either way I ruined everything." Lillian began to walk off until she felt Fiona grab onto her forearm, stopping her from taking any more steps. "I don't hate you, I'm just hurt. I was expecting my friends to go after my husband, but not my mom." Fiona whispered, Lillian swallowed hard and said "It was a lapse of judgment. A moment of weakness, and trust me. If I could take it all back I would. But I can't, and I will forever be sorry for what I did." Fiona's hand slowly let her mother go, Lillian then walked away without looking back.

Lillian was standing on the balcony by her room that was facing her beautiful kingdom. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, Lillian slightly jumped at the contact. "I forgive you." she heard Harold whisper, Lillian closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything to happen…it was so random and it kills me inside knowing that I cheated on my true love. And I don't understand why you're forgiving me? Why would you take me back after-" Harold pressed his lips to hers, it took Lillian a second but she finally placed her hand on the back of Harold's neck. When Harold pulled back his eyes stared into hers as he said "I love you. No matter what happens, we all make mistakes. You are my true love, we have fought for our love so many times. So here's another obstacle to cross together." Lillian smiled as she wiped a tear away from her cheek "I love you too. And I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing and making it up to you." Harold shook his head and kissed her lips once more "There's no need for that. Just never do it again." Lillian giggled and said "I promise." she leaned in and pressed her lisp to Harold's once again.

Shrek saw Fiona sitting by the lily pond beside the castle, he walked up to her and sat beside her. Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers, when they both pulled back Fiona saw tears in Shrek's eyes as he said "I'm so sorry for everything. Trust me, sleeping with your mother was not my intention. I never meant for anything like that to happen. And I hope you can forgive me, because I can't live without you. I can't breathe without you." Fiona saw the pleading look in his brown eyes, she saw that he was really telling the truth. Fiona leaned over and pressed her lips to her husband's lips "I forgive you. We'll get over this, we will. But I love you. I truly do." Shrek smiled through the tears and kissed his wife once again.

When the two royal couples met up outside of the castle Harold was standing next to Lillian's right side, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Fiona and Shrek walked up to the king and queen in the same position. Shrek had his arm wrapped around Fiona's waist. The pair stared at each other and Lillian was the first one to speak up. "Fiona, I'm sorry for what happened. It'll never happen again." Fiona smiled at Shrek and then smiled at her mother "I forgive you mom. I can see that it's really killing you two on the inside. Even though the wound is still fresh…it'll eventually heal." Lillian smiled and walked over to her daughter, the two women hugged each other tightly. "Oh, and sorry for calling you names and slapping you." Fiona said, Lillian giggled and said "It's fine." Shrek smiled at the two. He then looked at Harold and said "I hope you can forgive me too." Harold smiled and placed his hand on Shrek's shoulder, he gently shook him and said "Of course, just don't do it again." Shrek chuckled as he nodded. "Why don't we go out to dinner?" Lillian asked, they all nodded and walked over to the carriage. Lillian smiled at her husband as she whispered "I love you." Harold kissed her cheek and said "I love you too." Shrek saw what his in-laws were doing and turned towards Fiona, he kissed her temple and said "Thank you for forgiving me." Fiona looked up at her husband and kissed his lips "I love you." Shrek kissed her lips back "I love you too." the royals got into the carriage and went into town for a nice family dinner.


End file.
